


comfort

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori never falls asleep in Dwalins bed, yet he's sometimes there in the morning when Dwalin wakes.





	comfort

Dwalin never says anything when he wakes up in the morning to find Nori there beside him, in his bed.

 

Nori doesn’t allow Dwalin to braid love-braids into his pretty russet hair, always shakes his head as Dwalin runs his fingers through it when it’s loose, looks almost scared, fidgety. Dwalin never presses.

 

Nori never falls asleep in Dwalin’s bed when Dwalin is still awake, if Dwalin falls asleep after sex, Nori is always gone in the morning.

 

Yet…

 

… it is Dwalin’s bed Nori seeks comforting safety in, now, that he shares exclusively, so there’s hope for braids, for promises.


End file.
